Mi primera Vez
by PersefoneDHV
Summary: "En la vida siempre hay una primera vez para todo, para ser bueno, para ser malo e incluso algunas veces hasta para ser el mejor". Oneshot escrito para el concurso de la pagina "por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.


Mi primera vez

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama.

"En la vida siempre hay una primera vez para todo, para ser bueno, para ser malo e incluso algunas veces hasta para ser el mejor".

Agotamiento.

Si hay alguien o mas bien algunos que conocen de ese tema son ciertos jóvenes; y es que aquellos que dicen que los jóvenes siempre están llenos de energía, tienen un extraño concepto de la realidad porque es difícil concebir que alguien vea a un joven de 16 años que cursa la educación media superior, con un promedio intachable, que tiene que velar por su madre y su hermano pequeño, que además desde los 5 años ha sido declarado por la humanidad como uno de los protectores de la tierra y que después de haber experimentado tantas cosas, ha desarrollado cierta tendencia a la paranoia por lo que pueda ocurrirle a la humanidad en cualquier momento y que para rematar valla por las calles de la cuidad en la búsqueda de unos libros acerca de la "Metodología para la investigación científica" que resultaron mas difíciles de encontrar que el santo grial o la cura para la tuberculosis, y diga que no sufre de agotamiento prematuro tiene una extraña concepción de la realidad.

Este es el caso del no tan pequeño Son Gohan que caminaba por las calles de Cuidad Satan, bastante distraído después de buscar por horas los libros que tenia que comprar para el instituto pero de los cuales no se asomaba ni la portada.

"Diablos, Mamá va a matarme" pensó, y es que ya podía escuchar los gritos de su progenitora apenas girara la perilla de la puerta.

Había de 2 sopas.

O su madre lo regañaba de la siguiente y conocida manera:

¡Son Gohan! ¿ Crees que soy tonta? de seguro te fuiste a entrenar con piccolo como siempre, ese fenómeno cree que no tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer, te quiere separar de mi, no me importa que el haya sido el dios de la tierra…

O de esta segunda forma que su madre había descubierto recientemente:

¡Son Gohan! ¿Crees que soy tonta? de seguro te fuiste con esos vagos del instituto a solo kami sepa que lugar de mala muerte, creen que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer, quieren alejarte de tu carrera como investigador ¿Qué no vez que tienen envidia de tu inteligencia?, no quieren que progreses…

Si, ya la estaba escuchando.

Pero después de todo era su madre y ella solo buscaba lo mejor para el ¿No?

Llegando a la ultima librería de la cuidad que estaba en una zona "marginada" por asi decirlo, Gohan entro por la mal pintada puerta de madera que sin duda había visto días mejores y como cualquier persona que ya se encuentra desesperada fue directamente con el encargado en vez de buscarlos por su cuenta.

-Buen dia señor, me preguntaba si ¿tiene disponible el libro "Metodología para la investigación" en los tomos I y II con los prólogos de la teoría de la conducta de vigotsky?

Un hombre que parecía un verdadero Docto del siglo XVII por la barba y las arrugas alrededor de los ojos, le mostro ambos libros.

Gohan le agradeció a Kami por un poco de benevolencia

-Son 300 zenni- dijo el encargado

-Si, deme un segundo-

Entonces, cuando uno de los sayajines más poderosos del universo, el hibrido más fuerte, el chico que había peleado con seres de infinito poder busco su dinero…

No había nada

Asustado, busco en sus demás bolsillos

Nada

En las bolsas de su chaleco

Nada

Dentro de sus tenis

Nada

Su dinero había desaparecido y cuando Gohan levanto la mirada se encontró con un impaciente encargado que parecía tener tatuado en la frente "si no traes dinero, ándate a la mierda".

-Lo siento señor, creo que he olvidado el dinero voy por el y regreso por los libros-

-ajahm- contesto el encargado guardando los libros y volviendo a fijar u atención en la decadente televisión frente a el.

Gohan salió de la librería con el ánimo por los suelos ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era imposible que se le hubiera olvidado en casa, seguramente se le habría caído de el bolsillo. Era denigrante, se suponía que era un genio ¿Cómo pudo no pensar en ponerlo en un sitio mas seguro? Lo peor de todo era que no podía pedirle el dinero a su madre, no por que ella nos fuera a dárselo, si no que el sabia de sobra que su madre no tenia muchos recursos últimamente, por eso había trabajado para comprar esos libros.

-Mierda- siseo el semisayajin

E iba a seguir flagelándose cuando un sonido llamo su atención

"Esos son… ¿disparos?"

Ese sonido hizo que Gohan regresara a la realidad y se y se diera cuenta que había estado caminando y ahora se encontraba en una de las zonas mas bajas de la cuidad.

-¡Dame el maldito dinero!- Grito una voz que a Gohan se le hizo conocida

-Te lo daré pero deja de disparar, estropearas mi local-

Esa voz femenina se le hizo peculiarmente familiar a Gohan ¿Quién era? Se pregunto así que acerco al bar de donde venia el ruido y acerco la cabeza a ver si podía ver por encima de la pequeña puerta de madera, pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente la puerta se abrió de improvisto golpeándolo en el rostro y la puerta se rompió como si se hubiese estampado contra una roca.

-pero que cara…- empezó a preguntar la voz femenina de esponjado pelo rubio

-¿Launch?-

-si, ese es mi nombre, ahora quítate tú…-

-Soy Gohan-

-No me interesa, apártate. Un momento ¿dijiste Gohan?- dijo la chica alzando una ceja. - ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí el hijo de Goku?-

-Larga historia- se excuso el Joven -¿y tú?-

-¿no es obvio?- contesto la rubia sonriente –pero no hay tiempo para eso, mueve esas piernas niño si no quieres que te lleve la policía-

-¿Qué? ¿la policía? Y ¿a mi por que?- contesto un pálido Gohan

-Seguramente no te harán nada después de que 20 personas te vieron hablando conmigo- contesto irónicamente la rubia

"Demonios, tiene razón"

-Vámonos- dijo el muchacho tomando a Launch de la cintura y levanto el vuelo, después de todo no seria ético dejar a una de las amigas de su padre a su suerte ¿no?, aterrizo en el techo de un edificio cercano

-oye que te pasa- le reclamo exasperada la rubia

-¿que que me pasa? Acabo de salvarte de la policía… kami ¿Qué hice? Tú le robaste a esas personas y yo… impedí que te atraparan, eso no esta bien- se lamento el joven

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo ignoro-digo, no es tu estilo de lugares aunque podría equivocarme- dijo sarcástica

Gohan la miro sorprendido ¿Cómo podía insinuar algo asi?

-Yo… estaba... fui a comprar unos libros- se defendió el moreno.

-Ah si, entonces ¿Dónde están?-

-No los compre-

-Eso suena sospechoso- se mofo Launch

-no es eso, perdí el dinero y me dirigía a mi casa-

-y ¿Por qué no te los robas?- dijo la rubia con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

-No puedo hacer eso, no estaría bien-

-¿por que no? Es mas toma- dijo Launch dándole dinero del que había robado.

-¡No!, no puedo aceptarlo, no es correcto-

-si no lo quieres esta bien pero ¿Cómo compraras los libros?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa indescifrable marcada en sus labios

-No lo se- se lamento Gohan

-porque no creo que tengas dinero y no creo que ni tu madre ni ese verde amigo tuyo vayan a dártelo- dijo en un tono en el cual parecía burlarse de su miseria.

-¡Ya basta, quieres!- se exaspero el son ante la crudeza de sus palabras

Ella tenía razón ¿Qué iba a Hacer?

-Toma el dinero- ordeno la rubia

-No, yo nos soy así, soy un buen chico-

-y ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti lo que es bueno?- inquirió la rubia

Esa pregunta hizo que algo se quebrara dentro de Gohan.

-Dime la verdad Gohan ¿Cuándo te has portado de una forma inadecuada?- pregunto la rubia con genuina curiosidad.

-Nunca- contesto el Son, orgulloso

-¿Cuándo has desobedecido una orden importante?

-Nunca- Contesto el son igual de orgulloso

-¿Cuándo has desobedecido una orden a pesar de que creas que no es la más correcta?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Nunca- contesto el son ya no tan seguro

-¿Cuando has hecho algo porque tu quieres?

-Nunca-

Gohan contesto la última pregunta e inmediatamente lo abrumo la realidad de sus palabras,

"_nunca había hecho nada sin pensar en los demás"_

Siempre hacia las cosas por las cosas por alguien mas, su mama, su hermano, el señor Piccolo, su padre e incluso por la humanidad

El no tenía el poder de elegir

A el nadie le pregunto si quería vivir solo en el desierto a los 5 años

A el nadie le pregunto si quería enfrentarse a Freezer o a cell

A el nadie le pregunto si quería crecer sin su padre

E inclusive en la elección de su profesión su madre había influido

Eso lo hizo recapacitar

-Ves, ¿no se puede saber lo que es bueno o malo si no sabes ni siquiera sabes lo que tu quieres?

-Pero…-

-No, sin peros vamos tienes que experimentar- dijo Launch tirándolo del brazo – siempre hay una primera vez para todo, bien hoy será tu primera vez-

-Pero ¿Qué tal si la otra forma de hacer las cosas no es la correcta?- dijo un reflexivo Gohan

Y es que el nunca aceptaría hacer algo que no estuviera "bien" pero debía admitir que Launch tenia razón.

-Pues, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo Launch con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

* * *

Se estaba arrepintiendo

El sudor le corría frio por la espalda, todos sus músculos estaban tensos ¿Cómo podría haberle hecho caso a Launch? ¿Cómo había dejado que la arrastrara a ese feo callejón? Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Listo- dijo Launch cargando su fiel metralleta

-Espera ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Robarle a alguien- dijo Launch sonriendo

-Espera, dijimos que te dejaría ayudarme pero esto es demasiado-

-ASH- se quejo la chica de doble personalidad- esta bien hagamos algo no tan rudo, niño- dijo en tono inconforme

-vamos me ayudaras a cobrar un dinero-dijo de repente

-Esta bien- dijo Gohan

Eso sonaba no tan extremo pero tratándose de Launch era mejor ser precavidos

Así empezaron a caminar por las calles porque según Launch no podía llegar volando

-¿Quien te debe dinero?- pregunto tímidamente Gohan

-un tipo de la mafia al que le preste dinero, no suelo meterme con ellos pero fue un favor para un amigo a cambio de algo-

-¿a cambio de que?-

-¿eso no te incumbe?-

-Vamos, yo me estoy sincerando contigo tu puedes hacerlo también- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-yo… amm le pedí a un amigo de la policía un favor- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa

-y…- dijo Gohan haciendo que Launch terminara la frase

Y lentamente vio como un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas de Launch

-Le pedí que… que hablara con sus amigos policías para que no molestaran a Ten- dijo girando la mirada a otro lado

-¿molestar a Ten? ¿Por qué?-

-Por que ellos saben que yo viví un tiempo con ellos y no quiero que lo molesten con interrogatorios y eso- dijo la rubia

-Ohh ya veo… es, un gesto lindo de tu parte- dijo el moreno sonriéndole tiernamente

-Déjate de boberías Gohan ya llegamos- lo regaño la rubia

- Bien, entraremos, cobraras el dinero y nos iremos ¿verdad?- dijo Gohan en su tono mas preocupado

-ahh hubo un cambio de planes-

-¿Que? ¡¿Cambio de planes?! No, tú dijiste que no haríamos nada tan extremo-

- ni te he dicho que es Gohan- dijo exasperada – entramos, tomamos el dinero y aquí nada paso-

-No voy a robarle a nadie- dijo Seriamente Gohan

Una cosa era hacer algo por gusto pero esa mujer tenia raros conceptos sobre ello

-Vamos, ya estamos aquí- dijo Launch

-¿Solo el dinero?- dudo el Semisayajin

-Solo el dinero- sonrió Launch

La rubia y el joven entraron a una bodega de las afueras de la cuidad, cerca de la costa. Cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro y silencioso pero Gohan tenía todos sus sentidos alerta para huir con launch en la primer a señal de problemas.

"Mi papa y el señor piccolo se decepcionarían de mi" pensó

Pero inmediatamente las palabras de Launch saltaron a su mente

"pero ella tiene razón debo experimentar cosas por mi mismo"

Pensándolo bien Launch no era tan desequilibrada como a veces parecía, solo esperaba que no estornudara o se vería en problemas, además ella le estaba enseñando una gran lección a y en ese momento Gohan pensó que era una mujer que a pesar de todo era sensata

Hasta que empezó a disparar como desquiciada alrededor de toda la bodega

-¿Qué te pasa?_ grito Gohan con las rodillas en el suelo y tapándose los oídos

-Toma el dinero pronto, ellos no tardan el llegar-

Gohan no podía reaccionar, debía tomar el dinero o huir pero la adrenalina en su sistema no lo dejaba moverse

-muévete- grito la rubia mientras le disparaba a todo lo de la bodega

Entonces los huecos de las balas dejaron ver que había en la bodega

Autos, maquinas, cosas químicas y muchas bolsas de dinero

-Vamos Gohan-

Y el cuerpo de gohan se movió por inercia, tomo el dinero pero entonces se empezaron a escuchar mas disparos

A quienes les estaban robando

Habían llegado

El pulso de Gohan estaba disparado, no temía por el, temía por Launch

Tomo el dinero y cuando volteo había 50 hombres alrededor de ambos con pistolas en mano

"Demonios"

Antes de que siquiera cargaran las armas gohan uso su poder para empujarlos a todos tomar a Launch y salir volando

Gohan estaba pálido, pudieron haberla matado, un solo descuido y hubiera sido suficiente ¿acaso ella hacia siempre eso?

Aterrizo en un edificio en construcción y preparo su voz para decirle a Launch lo que pensaba

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa y los puños apretados -¿pudieron haberte matado sabes?-

-Pero no paso eso- dijo Launch con los brazos cruzados

-¿pero si te hubiera pasado? ¿Qué no piensas en eso? – Grito -¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si te mataban?-

Estaba molesto, muy molesto le dolía la cabeza y le temblaban las manos ¿hacer lo que quieres era tan difícil?

-Demonios- exclamo golpeando un bulto que había a un lado de el

Era un bulto de arena y esta se disperso por todo el ambiente.

-Hey niñito a mi no me…- launch se quedo estática- A…A…-

Iba a estornudar

-¡Achu!-

el sonoro estornudo hizo que el polvo se dispersara dando paso a una chica de cabello azul que se tallaba los ojos a causa del polvo.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿donde estoy?...Gohan ¡Hola!- dijo launch amablemente -¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

A Gohan no le salían las palabras, como podría estar enojado con ella que ni sabia ni donde estaba

-Este… Yo… Nosotros…-

¿Cómo le iba a contar?

-Espera- dijo la chica, y saco una hoja de papel de su bolsillo- siempre que no recuerdo donde estoy hay un papel en mi bolsillo-

Gohan no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se asomo a ver que había escrito en el papel

_Si lees esto regrésale el dinero a Kouta para pagar la operación de su hija_

_-_Vamos gohan- dijo Launch- ayúdame a llevarle el dinero a Kouta-

-si- asintió el moreno y levanto a launch y le pidió que le indicara donde vivía Kouta

* * *

Gohan Estaba recostado en su cama, después de recibir el regaño pertinente por parte de su madre se había acostado a meditar

Que extraña era Launch pensaba, pero ella había aprendido a vivir asi como lo de poner papeles en su bolsillo

Y por instinto Gohan Reviso su bolsillo derecho y encontró un papel

_Gohan, gracias por ayudarme, se que pensaste al principio que estaba loca pero debes entender que hacer lo que quieres tiene consecuencias y que todo se paga en esta vida, el dinero era de Kouta pero esos mafiosos se lo robaron cuando lo recogió en el banco cuando hipoteco su casa, ese dinero era para la operación de riñón de su hija._

_Espero que hayas aprendido algo hoy y que te gustara tu primera vez en estos temas_

_Nos veremos luego._

_Launch_

_PD. Si algún día quieres asaltar un banco avísame_

Gohan sonrió con ganas, ella era una mujer muy extraña pero sensata al fin y al cabo

En un día había aprendido muchas cosas, que todo tiene un equlibrio, que no todas las cosas que eran buenas parecían buenas ni todas las cosas que parecían malas parecían buenas.

Toco su otro bolsillo, tenia algo

Busco dentro de el

Era dinero, para sus libros

Sin duda ella le había enseñado una gran lección para su vida

Y con esos pensamientos Gohan se quedo dormido…

Con un casco rojo entre sus manos…

**AAAA lo termine, me costo mucho trabajo, si no esta super entiéndanme soy nueva jajajajaaj pues en vez de echar una letania mejor ya lo publico porque ya es tarde**

**Gracias por leer**

**denii**


End file.
